extrasrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy Connelly (Earth-1)
"There isn't a problem that can't be solved by getting very, very drunk." Percy Connelly is a loud, obnoxious, irreverant and wild young man with a strange, filthy sense of humor; a flippant attitude toward life and others; and a reckless courage that comes from the invincibility of youth. Percy is known for his snark and his seeming inability to take anything seriously. He gained the power of Smoke Manipulation '''after '''The Storm. Personality A born clown with an irritating, flippant attitude toward life and others, Percy is known as an obnoxious, cocky motormouth. Seemingly incapable of taking anything seriously (no matter how dire the situation), Percy is always ready with a smart-alec remark, offensive comment or witty observation. Possessing the invincibility of youth, he is pretty sure he's going to live forever and there is nothing that can keep this foul-mouthed Irishman down for long. A simple guy with a strong love for the simple things, Percy is not very fussy. To him, a good day is one spent watching television with a fresh pack of cigarettes, a six-pack of beer, a bowl of crisps and maybe a good wank thrown in there for good measure. Confident and smarmy, Percy has a habit of teasing and mocking others, and indeed, his sense of humor can seem quite crude and hurtful at times. In truth, Percy just likes having fun and getting under people's skin and pushing their buttons to see how far he can push them. He has trouble empathizing with others to an extent; nothing really hurts him, and a part of him does not understand that not everybody is like that. Everyone else's insults and comments seem to bounce right off him. For others, if they take offense to his jokes and "good-natured horsing around", that's their own fault. Percy's sense of humor has a lean toward filthy schoolboy humor, with a dirty mind reminiscent of a fourteen year-old. Possessing very little shame, if he has any at all, he is willing to go to any lengths to make a joke work. There is no topic too riske and no joke too gross or inappropriate; masturbation, bodily fluids, fetishes, various aspects of the human anatomy, bestiality, infant-on-infant violence, bathroom humor, religious pedophelia...nothing is off-limits. Percy just likes having fun and having a good laugh, regardless of how the things he says make him look to others; he honestly doesn't care what anybody else thinks about him. This is both a good and bad thing, as Percy has almost no filter, which gets him into a lot of trouble. He has a bit of an anarchist streak in him, forgoing what one would consider "decent" manners, no matter the context. In general, he places no value on authority and not only openly defies and disrespects those in a position of power, but he actively torments, teases, berates, annoys and back-talks them. Just because somebody is in a position of authority doesn't mean that Percy is going to listen to them; in fact, it often means the exact opposite. Percy only respects those who have earned it. Having nobody to rely on but himself growing up, Percy is largely self-reliant and content on getting by with very little. Streetwise and charismatic--one might even go as far as to say he can be charming when he needs to be--Percy is good at getting what he needs, be it food, shelter or boooze. Percy is something of a loner and despite his tendency toward loudness, he often keeps to himself and remains emotionally closed off from others. Percy hates being and feeling vulnerable, going out of his way to push others away through vulgar, rude, obnoxious and oftentimes mean behavior. Shockingly, he does not seem to have many qualms about killing or taking human lives; by Riot (S01E04), it was revealed his vigilante activity had resulted in 43 confirmed deaths over the course of about 3 weeks, and his behavior with Tawny does not seem to show any signs of remorse or regret. He seems to have an inherent anger toward the world and sees his violent crusade as "the only message these people will understand". However, he has also shown a capacity for mercy and has some kind of honor about him; he does not hurt innocent people and despite his selfish nature, he *was* the first of the group to put on a mask and start beating up bad guys. Despite his somewhat aloof nature, however, Percy is a deeply loyal person; there is nothing he would not do or risk for the people he cares about. Brave to the point of stupidity, Percy has a habit of throwing himself into dangerous situations without thinking. Often berating and insulting his enemies, he often quickly becomes a target in a fight, which is exactly what he wants. Although his lanky frame would suggest otherwise, Percy is a surprisingly adept brawler and can more than take care of himself in a fight. While not trained, he is an efficient fighter and very skilled in the art of parkour. Surprisingly, Percy has a softer side to him that very few ever get to see. His boorish and loud personality is, in many ways, a sort of overcompensation for an intensely lonely person who greatly dislikes himself. Having been abandoned by his mother and ignored by his father, Percy has always felt like an outcast and like somebody who is not worthy of being loved in any real capacity. Convinced that everybody will abandon him one way or the other, his flippant, obnoxious personality acts both as a way of receiving some measure of attention from others and as a tool for pushing them away. After all, Percy believes he's going to be alone anyway, so it might as well be on his terms. In all, Percy is an affable, wild, crude and outspoken young man with a strong hedonistic streak who will do almost anything on a dare. Or a whim. History As of the most recent episode, Riot (So1E04), Percy's backstory is unknown. All that is know is that Percy was born and raised in Dublin, Ireland and at some point relatively recently moved to Los Angeles, Calfornia. Notable Accomplishments --Changed by The Storm. (Origins, S01E01) --Became the Vigilante. (Smoke, S01E02) --Present for Mr. Stane's Lockdown. (Lockdown, S01E03) --Present for the Compton Rage Riot. (Riot,'' S01E04) Notable Victories --Iron Curtain (''Smoke, Riot) --Major Lazer (Riot) Relationships with Others 'Tawny Blackburn' Tawny, also known as Jolt, is an annoying, goody-goody, idealist pain in Percy's ass. She's also the woman he loves and his best friend. From day one, there's beeen something strange between them. Through their constant bickering, Percy found he couldn't help but fall for the strange girl. He tried his best to drive her away for quite a while for her own good, but that only seemed to make things worse; the more he lashed out and tried to make her hate him, the closer they seemed to become. At the end of the day, however, Percy confessed his feelings to her and was quite surprised to learn she felt the same way. Despite thinking he doesn't deserve her (like, at all), Percy wants to work on becoming the sort of guy that Tawy does deserve. Even if she chooses not to be with him in the end, Percy is determined to be there for her, to protect her and to be her friend. He'd rather have Tawny in his life as friend than not at all. 'Harry Grimes' Okay. Harry's a decent guy. He annoys the shit out of Percy, though and since they all gained their powers and started fighting crimes, Percy is growing increasingly annoyed with the speedster for whatever reason. 'Jimmy Dahl' Jimmy is young, he's got buck-teeth and he's shy. Thus, he's an easy target for someone like Percy, who teases him on a regular basis. This teasing is not hostile in nature but Jimmy hates him because of it and of the Watch Dogs, it's Jimmy who hates Percy the most. 'Theodore Pierce' Theodore is a decent dude, the son of a judge, and also really annoying. Theodore is easy to agitate, so Percy tends to push his buttons the most. Theodore shows the most open aggression toward Percy and the two have come to blows more than once. 'Jen Tully' Percy thinks Jen is kinda hot in a weird, hippy, Luna Lovegood kind of way and wouldn't mind hitting that. Powers and Abilities 'Extrahuman Physiology' Percy's physiology was altered when he was exposed to unknown energies when the Sphere exploded during The Storm, which caused him to adapt unusual powers. Percy's molecular structure to shift, granting him the ability to absorb, control and redirect smoke, fire, and embers through an unknown process. 'Typhokinesis' Typhokinesis, or Smoke Manipulation, is the ability to shape and manipulate smoke. He can generate smoke from his fingers or mouth, summoning a thick cloud of smoke and he can direct it with fine control. He can also decrease the presence of smoke in an area by redirecting it elsewhere. While the direct neurological mechanism that controls this ability is currently unknown, some factors have been noted, which hint at some of the biological functions at work. First, Percy's weight has decreased since gaining this power. Additionally, his core body temperature rests at approximately 105 degrees F and Percy constantly smells like smoke (even when not having recently smoked), with a foul, egg-like smell being produced when he sweats. Additionally, his breath contains trace amounts of carbon monoxide and his sweat contains high levels of nitric oxide, hydrogen cyanide and other chemica by-products of combustion. '--Ash Manipulation: '''Percy's control over smoke seems to extend to ashes and embers. '--Deoxygenation: Heat increased to a certain degree and the generation of a significant enough amount of smoke can remove the oxygen in an area, suffocating targets. '--Heat Generation: '''Percy's internal body temperature rests at ~105 degrees F. It seems he is able to increase this temperature to the point where the heat his body emits can burn or even set fire to certain flammable materials. He can focus this heat into certain parts of his body (most notably his hands), causing his hands to glow a bright orange, like superheated iron. This extreme heat does not cause him any harm or discomfort. He is also able to use to superheat his smoke. He is also highly resistant to external heat sources as well. '--Limited Pyrokinesis: Percy cannot create fire outside of some embers that tend to accompany his smoke power usage, but he can psionically increase or descrease the intensity of existing fires to a degree. '--Molecular Reconstruction: '''Through an unknown mechanism, Percy can transmute his body into a cloud of living smoke in an effort to relocate quickly. He can use this ability dash through any solid surface with holes in it (such as a chain-link fence). He can also use this smoke form to quickly travel through air vents. 'Mundane Skills and Training' Percy also has some mundane skills and talents as the result of repeated use or training. '--Anonymity': Despite his loud personality, Percy is able to keep a low profile if he needs to. '--Brawling:' Percy is more than capable of taking care of himself in a fight. While not the most graceful combatant, he is effective, delivering often brutal, painful blows to his opponents, as he knows where to hit them to cause the most damage. '--First Aid:' Having grown up in a bad neighborhood in Dublin, Percy is shown to be a very skilled medic, capable of treating gunshot wounds with a home first aid kit. '--Improvised Weaponry:' Percy is a very adaptable fighter, able to turn anything at hand--from a beer bottle, to a pizza cutter, to a shovel, to a chair, to a ladle or spoon or spatula or literally anything--into a formiddable weapon. '--Larceny:' Percy has some skill at breaking into places he shouldn't be and taking things that don't belong to him. This extends hsi vandalism ability and skill as a graffiti artist. '--Parkour:' While normally seen as very lazy, Percy is extremely quick on his feet and while not as skilled as some, he is adept at the art of parkour. '--Persuasion:' Percy is very skilled at getting people to do what he wants them to do, usually through the means of insulting and goading them. Weaknesses Percy does possess several weaknesses. '--Anti-social:' Percy is incredibly anti-social and does not play well or get along with others. '--Hedonistic:' Enjoying the simple pleasures and vices in life, Percy has a tendency to enjoy them way too much. '--Reckless:' Percy is completely reckless and headstrong to the point of being near suicidal. Notes --Percy's faceclaim is Robert Sheehan. Trivia --Has no favorite color. No wait, maybe orange. --Favorite book is ''Fight Club. --Favorite movie is a tie between A Clockwork Orange ''and ''Alien. --Has an eclectic taste in music, and is a fan of bands such as The Rolling Stones, Blur, Eminem, Snoop Dogg, Green Day, The Ramones, Nirvana, Kanye West, Gogol Bordello and others. --Can play the Ukulele. --Is allergic to shellfish. --Percy is a vegetarian. --Favorite booze is Guinness, stereotypically enough. --Hates people who roller blade. Category:Extrahuman Category:Characters from the UK Category:Typhokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Watch Dogs Category:Watch Dogs Season 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Native of Earth-1 Category:San Fernando High School Students